Snares have long been used to capture small animals such as rabbits and larger animals such as foxes, coyotes and wolves. Typically, as snare includes a length of a flexible cable such as wire or rope that is threaded through a slide or slip member to which one end of the cable is joined or connected to form a loop or noose. The snare loop is adjusted in size so that the animal being sought can insert its head in the loop.
The snare loop is suspended at an appropriate height, considering the animal being snared, at a location or along a path frequented by the animal. When the animal inserts its head into the loop and subsequently tugs, the loop is tightened around the animal's neck. Once the loop has tightened, the animal generally cannot free itself from the loop.
Some, particularly wily animals can sense the presence of a snare loop as their head is being inserted into it. These animals might withdraw from the loop and escape without causing any constriction of the loop or sufficient constriction to ensnare the animal. This possibility of escape is provided because constriction of the loop is driven (actuated) entirely or nearly entirely by forces applied to it by the animal. If additional triggering forces could be applied to close the snare rapidly, animal escapes could be prevented.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a snare including an actuating force that rapidly urges constriction of the loop upon triggering disturbance of the snare by an animal. Moreover, it would be desirable to provide such a snare which is inexpensive and easy to manufacture.